


The One Where Joey Cooks Naked

by Potato67



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: (because there is to little bottom Joey/top Chandler), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Chandler Bing, Bottom Joey, But let's pretend that Joey still has his season 1 hair because DAMN SON!, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pancakes, Pansexual Joey Tribbiani, Ross is traumatized, Set after 2.03 "The one where Heckles dies", Top Chandler, chanoey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato67/pseuds/Potato67
Summary: Chandler wakes up to his boyfriend cooking naked and well... Things happen...





	The One Where Joey Cooks Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Joey and Chandler get together after "TOW Heckles dies" and here is some smut and domestic fluff featuring top Chandler, bottom Joey and a traumatized Ross. Hope you like it!
> 
> (And just FYI, I'm a slut for kudos and especially comments so don't be afraid to leave some on your way out!! <3)
> 
> (Ps: I don't own any of the characters, I just own the plot and all mistakes are mine. English is not my native language so if you see any mistakes please let me know!)
> 
> (PPS: come and visit my tumblr at anthony-e-stark-3000 (previously captainsuperpotato))

Chandler woke up when his arm hit the empty bedside next to him. He groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up, mind still fixated on the missing body next to him when the scent of pancakes hit his nose and he let out a small smile along with a chuckle. He stood up and threw a shirt on along with a pair of boxer shorts on his way out of the room and ran a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to tame his bed head.

Opening the door he was met with the sweet aroma of freshly made pancakes and newly cut fruits but that wasn't the best part. No, the best part was the sight of Joey standing by the stove and happily flipping pancakes dressed in nothing but a red “Kiss The Chef” apron that left nothing to the imagination. Chandlers smile widened and he walked up behind the cooking actor and softly wrapped his arms around him from behind while pressing a soft kiss to the back of his head, taking advantage of being two inches taller than the other man. Joey turned around and wrapped his own arms around Chandler’s neck and pressed his lips softly against his.

“Good morning.” Joey mumbled into the kiss before breaking apart.

“Morning Joe, whatcha doing there?” He smiled and made a gesture towards the stove where the pancakes were cooking. This simple, domestic moment with Joey filled Chandler with a warm, fuzzy feeling that he never wanted to get rid of. It had taken a lot of time and work for Chandler to accept the fact that he was bi and even longer time to accept the fact that he was completely and hopelessly in love with his best friend and roommate and how said roommate was also in love with him. It turned out that Joey identified as pansexual like Phoebe after she had explained what it meant and had been pining for his roommate for quite a while. And then that had led to a whole other problem that’s Chandler’s severe fear of commitment. But with a lot of work and help from their friends, which actually just ended up with the girls locking the two of them naked in a room with condoms and lube when they grew tired after weeks of sexual tension (don't ask how the girls did it, he'd rather not relive that particular moment), he finally managed to get over his issues and had never been happier. And also despite Joey’s playboy persona he had been committed to making their relationship work and had been the prime example of monogamy ever since.

“Oh, Mon came by and dropped of some pancake batter, apparently she's cleaning the whole apartment and doesn't want us to dirty it down. So we're stuck here until dinner. And since neither one of us have any work today I thought we could go down to the coffee house and hang out with Phoebe, Ross and Rachel.” Joey finished with a nod.

“Or…” Chandler started while moving his hands lower down Joey’s hips “We could spend the day up here. You know, just me, you, beer, pizza and a lot of sex?” He finished with a smirk.

“Or we could do that. That works to.” Joey nodded eagerly and went in for another kiss. However, before their lips could touch Joey jerked back and turned around. Chandler froze, his lips still pursed and with a “wtf?” expression on his face. That was until he saw Joey toss an almost black pancake into the trash can before pouring another one onto the pan. Chandler chuckled before his gaze went down Joey’s bare backside before finally pausing on his plush behind. He could feel himself growing hard in his boxer shorts and he bit his bottom lip. His hands automatically reached for Joey’s hips and he stepped forward so that he was completely pressed against Joey, his erect cock pressed in between the other man's cheeks. He heard the Italian gasp before attempting to turn around but Chandler’s firm grip on him kept him from doing so.

“Ah, ah, ah…” He said into his ear “you just keep flipping those pancakes.”

“But I wanna have sex.” Joey whined and turned his head so that he could look his best friend and boyfriend in the eyes. Said best friend and lover only rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I know Joe, just trust me. You just take care of those pancakes and I'll do the rest.”

“But how will you…” He saw the mischievous look in Chandler's eyes “aaaahhhh…”

He turned his head back to the food on the stove while Chandler worked behind him.

Chandler moved his hands so that they were on Joey's butt cheeks and he squeezed them while simultaneously rubbing against him, doing anything he could to extract those delicious sounds from the actors mouth. He reached over to the cupboard next to him and pulled out a small bottle of lube but discovered that he had left the condoms in the bedroom.

“Eh Joe?” He said and received a moan in return. “I gotta go and get a condom, I'll be back in a sec.” But Joey grabbed his arm before he could take a step in the direction of his bedroom. 

“No, don't, it's fine, it's okay, ah, please don't go.” He moaned out while rubbing his behind against Chandler's rock hard cock and every coherent thought flew out of his head.

“Could I be any more turned on?!” Chandler took a small step back away from Joey despite the slightly shorter males protest and opened the lube. He squeezed with shaky hands which ended up with half of the bottles content on his hand and on the floor next to them. He stood there for a second just staring at the lube on the floor before turning his attention back to Joey, to horny to care at the moment. 

Chandler stepped forward and grabbed one of Joey's cheeks and moving it a bit to the side to reveal his dark, pink hole, still a little puffy and loose from the night before. He slowly pushed his finger in all the way before pausing for a few seconds, letting Joey adjust before slowly pulling out and then pushing back in, keeping a steady pace before adding another finger. Because Joey was partially prepared from the previous night it did not take long to prepare him so when Chandler was three fingers deep in Joey, both panting and rock hard from the anticipation he finally pulled out. 

Joey let out a whine of disappointment and slight discomfort at the empty feeling the absence of Chandler's fingers left but took the moment to pour the last of the pancake batch onto the hot pan. He could hear Chandler slicking himself up behind him and couldn't help but to shiver in anticipation. Then he felt his lover's hands back on his hips, using his thumbs to separate his cheeks and revealing his slightly twitching hole. He felt the head of Chandler's length poke against his entrance and spread his legs a bit further apart but kept his gaze firmly on the last pancake on the pan, shakingly raising a hand to flip it. It was then that Chandler decided to slowly push in resulting in both of them to let out loud moans and leaning forward, Chandler onto Joey's back so that he had to firmly plant his hands onto the counter in front of him in order not to touch the hot stove. He felt Chandler's hands rub his hips comforting and his lips leaving small bruises on his neck. Realizing that Chandler was waiting for him to give a sign that he was good to move, Joey wasted no time in softly moving backwards and forwards, too overwhelmed for words but still showing that he was good to continue. Chandler took the hint and started to move in and out of his lover, increasing the speed until he was basically slamming in and out of him but still keeping a steady pace.

Having sex with a man was very different from having sex with a woman according to Joey. When he was with a woman he was always the one in charge, the one to make sure that they both were having a good time. But with a man, or more specifically with Chandler, he, for the most part, got to be the one who was taken care of and was finally just able to relax and just feel good. Joey discovered that he preferred to bottom with the few men he had been with before and it had been great, but it was nothing like being with Chandler. With Chandler he could just relax and just be himself, he didn't need to always be this smooth, suave guy, he could just be his carefree and goofy self.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when a well aimed thrust hit his prostate dead on and he let out the loudest moan yet. He threw his head back against Chandler's shoulder who's lips immediately latched onto his exposed neck and one of his hands left his hips to clutch the dark mop of hair on Joey's head. Then he felt that familiar tight feeling in his belly and how Chandler's own thrusts began to stutter. He felt the other hand on his hip move forward, under the apron and long fingers wrap themselves around his hard leaking cock. Only after a few tugs he felt himself tense up.

“Ah fuck!” He shouted and felt himself cum, white stains dirtying down the oven in front of him and he had to hold onto the counter so that he wouldn't fall down because of how weak his legs got. Chandler followed only a few seconds later when Joey clenched and the pressure sent him over the edge. They both stood there, panting and trying to catch their breaths. After a moment Chandler slowly pressed kisses on Joey's neck until the Italian turned his head and met his lips with his own which resulted in a slow make out session. Then Chandler reached forward and took the spatula from Joey's grip and carefully put the last and slightly burned pancake on the plate with the other ones before turning off the stove and removing the pan.

“How about we take these to the bedroom and continue this later?” Chandler suggested. 

“I love you.” Joey smiled up at him

“I love you to.” Chandler answered warmly and slowly kissed him again. They were so focused on each other that they didn't notice when Ross came in and seeing them. What he saw would forever haunt him. Joey, in nothing but an apron in front of the stove with suspicious looking stains on it with Chandler who only had on a T-Shirt with his underwear pooled around his feet on the floor, still balls deep into his boyfriend.

“OH GOD!! OH GOD MY EYES!! MY EYES!!” He covered his eyes and turned around to run, only to run into the wall first and then out the door and slamming it behind him.

The two remaining men stood frozen staring at the door before turning to face each other.

“We have got to start locking that door!” Chandler exclaimed.


End file.
